Double Trouble
by momonono
Summary: I really don't know how to explain this story without ruining it...but the story came out of me and bam...AC and AO pairing...Trust me I think you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hmmm...This is another story that may blow your socks off...ok, maybe...Just read and you will understand. It is a crazy concept but I pulled it off. Thank you for reading.**

Olivia, Casey and Abbie, met up to enter the club. Each had a long day of Work and decided to meet up to just get relaxed and let go.

"So Serena and I are really happy together, and I couldn't be happier with the baby on the way," Abbie stirred up a conversation.

Olivia and Casey gave each other a confused look. "Baby? She didn't look pregnant to me?" Olivia finally replied to her bewilderment.

"Oh, yea. We are going to adopt. A teenager doesn't want her kid. I certainly don't want to pop one out, neither does Serena, so here we are." Abbie chuckled to herself, amazed at how she can get her friends jumpy.

"Well, lucky, you. I am an ADA who will be a single Lesbian for life." Casey acquiesced.

Olivia sipped her drink and nodded in agreement, "Count me in that club."

Abbie smiled, "How about you two give it a try,"

Olivia and Casey exchange glances. "I guess you don't know..." Olivia avoided eye contact and peered into her drink.

"Know, what? Tell me!" Abbie demanded.

"We hooked up...once...We fought more in a relationship, than we do when we have a difficult case...the sex was good though, I have to admit." Casey finally stated, noticed she added a little too much detail, and sipped her drink before confrontation occurred.

Olivia took a bite out of this, "It was, we had to have sex at least twice a day, the rate we were going, It probably would of moved up to ten times a day...we would have sex, to throw down the tension between us, because she would start all the fights..."

"Guys, Although this banter between the two of you is really fun to watch, I would like to say that I am innocent and I shouldn't be hearing these words thrown around."

"You asked!" Casey replied.

"Not about the sex part!" Abbie responded. "Do you guys want a relationship?" Abbie asked the both of them.

"Yea, but where are we going to find one?" Olivia gave her smart ass comment.

"What about we have some fun tonight?" Abbie smirked to the two women.

Olivia shrugged, "Fine, with me."

"Ok, I guess I am in." Casey stated, sipping her drink.

"Ok, the next girl that comes in, you both have to get her number and go on a date with her. You can't show her you are friends because, well, that would mess up the whole thing. You see, it would be fun. Most eligible bachelorette, ready?" Abbie asks.

"Ok, sounds good to me. I just hope she isn't hideous." Olivia shook her head.

Casey turned around on her chair and stared at the door and waited for this woman that her and Olivia are about to get.

After thirty minutes of looking, no women came through that door. Not a single one. "Brilliant idea, Carmichael. No girl wants to come through that..."

Right when Casey thought all hope was lost, A beautiful blonde, Walked through the door. She recognized her, but she couldn't pin point it.

Olivia gasped along with Abbie. "Abbie, we can't do her. That's Alex."

"That's where I remember her...Alexandra Cabot...SVU's old ADA...I work in the same building as her...wait...we...can't" Casey pointed at her and Olivia.

Abbie smiled mysteriously and nodded her head. "You agreed, so you do. Casey you are up first." Abbie smiled.

"No, why do I have to go first!"Casey whined back she already hates this situation, but she has to be the one who got turned down first, nope not going to work.

"Fine, whiny ass, flip a coin. Heads Casey and tails Olivia. Any more whiners?" Abbie looked around and nodded, "ok, here we go." She flipped the coin and she caught it with her hand.

"Ok, its." She slowly opened her hand, "Aww, Casey you're up." She sarcastically stated.

Casey stuck out her tongue. "Here I go." Casey walked to the bar where Alex was sitting, which was far from her table.

She sat a couple seat's away from her, "bartender, I would like... uh, two dirty martini's. One for that beautiful lady over there. Tell her it's from me." Casey winked and the bartender.

"I got you." The man walked over and handed the drink to Alex.

"What is this?" Alex asked bewildered.

"It is from that lovely woman over there ma'am." The bartender pointed at Casey, who was pretending she didn't see what was going on.

"Ok, thank you." Alex smiled. _ Isn't that Casey Novak?_ Alex thought to herself. She walked to the empty seat next to Casey and sat down with her drink.

"Hey, long time no see." Alex turned towards Casey.

They hugged and sat back on their seats, "I am sorry, if it's awkward for you..." Casey timidly replied.

"Oh no, it's not awkward...Why would it be?" Alex intuitively inquired.

"Because, you have been in the office a year and you are beautiful and so out of my league...I think I said too much. I mean you are in my league...but you are out of mine..." Casey tried to recuperate.

Alex chuckled, "Thank you for the compliment. You are actually in my league... You are funny. I feel so bad not hanging out with you after work." Alex drank the martini, "This is good."

"I know it was made by you...I mean for you, from me...I didn't make it." Casey breathed to herself. "I am sorry I am a little nervous...about asking you this question..."

"Just ask, Casey," Alex reached her hand to assure Casey and finally get her to ask.

"Ok, Can we meet up somewhere to eat...Not eat you..I would like that, but I want to keep it G rated...not that one day we can go R rated...and I am talking too much. I would love to get to know you more. That's it I said it." Casey took a sip of her cup to conceal her embarrassment as her countenance flashed crimson.

"What are you so nervous about? I would love to get to know you...tomorrow we are both off and maybe we can go to this lovely restaurant...I will give you the address and I will pick you up. You have my number right?" Alex asked.

"Yea...This is cool. Well, I gotta get back to my table...See you tomorrow?" Casey asks excitedly.

"Yes," Alex nodded and chuckles to herself. She shook her head as she watched Casey walk away.

Casey jumped and screamed before heading to the table. Olivia will be heartbroken if she knew Casey got a date and she didn't, so Casey decided to lie that she didn't get anything.

She came back with a languished expression that the two women at the table knew all so well. "Casey? What happened?" Olivia asked with her countenance suddenly falling.

"She wasn't interested in me. It's ok, I mean I kind of got a little shy and it went downhill from there." Casey lied.

"It's ok...Olivia you are up." Abbie pointed at Olivia.

Olivia stood up and Walked towards Alex.

"Hey, Alex you hang at a lesbian club?" Olivia asked.

"I _am _I a lesbian, Olivia." Alex replied.

"Well, how about me and you, two days from now hang out and have some fun." Olivia stated more as a command.

"That didn't sound like I can turn that down." Alex observed, _Wow, I must the hottest girl in here, that's two already, _Alex contemplated.

Olivia placed both her hands on the bar on each side of Alex. This way Alex can't escape what Olivia was about to pull. Olivia leaned in to give Alex a slow sensual kiss to the lips.

"Is that a yes, Cabot?" Olivia grinned at the blue eyed ADA.

Alex simply nodded flabbergasted concerning the kiss Olivia sentimentally delivered to her lips.

"I would love to take you home with me, but I want to take this slow. Is that ok?" Olivia scrunched up her face.

"Ye-Yea..." Alex nodded.

"I have to go...You have my number and I will call you on Wednesday." Olivia backed up and winked at Alex before heading for her table. Suddenly a feeling of sadness overcame her as she imagined how hurt Casey would be if Casey found out that she got Alex so she had to give an act.

"Hey, so what's up?" Abbie asked.

Casey eyed Olivia.

"She wasn't interested in me. Seems she found another person." Olivia replied looking down.

_That doesn't make me feel better. I thought Alex would be at least interested in Olivia. _Casey thought.

"We have to go...Our jobs demand us bright and early and...Serena wants me, now!" Abbie quickly packed her stuff.

Olivia and Casey followed her lead and exited the club without Alex seeing them leave together.

**AN: What do you think? It is a crazy idea that came along. Hope you like it enough to review. So...hit me up with feedback to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reviewing. Among other things I haven't had the time to post a new chapter and well here it is so :) Follow momonono11 for updates and for you, readers to communicate with me. Yesterdays episode was eh...It was only good when Diane Neal was on screen...It wasn't an OMG episode...it was more like a predictable episode.**

**Next Day**

Casey is working at home, hoping to finish her cases before Alex comes in to take her to a date. One problem is that she feels so guilty that she lied to Olivia.

Olivia is her friend...she just didn't want Olivia to feel like shit if she got Alex and Olivia didn't...which is what happened.

She decided to call Abbie.

"Carmichael." Abbie stated robotically.

"Hey, Abbie." Casey replied as she leaned back on her chair.

"Oh, hey what's up?" she asked placing papers into files.

"Last night...remember when I said I didn't get a date with Alex..."

"Let me guess...you did." She stated more as a statement.

"Yea...I feel shitty about lying to you guys yesterday, especially Olivia, but I really didn't want to rub it in her face that I got a date and she didn't." Casey replied.

"That's nice to hear...Olivia will understand. Tell her when you are ready. I have a lot of work to get through...so, I will talk to you later." Abbie hung up the phone only to get another call.

"Carmichael," she spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Is the bet still on because I have a date with Alex and well, since Casey didn't get her...what do I get..."

"Wait, Whoa...you are telling me that you got a date with Alex?" Abbie hit her head on her desk, _Why do they do this?, _Abbie asked herself.

"Yea...Are you mad? I am sorry for lying yesterday...but Casey would understand."

"Yea...I'm not mad...surprised...look...I have a lot of work. I will call later." With that Abbie shut the phone in awe. This is going to be a disaster. It was ok if they both knew they were going out with the same girl, but it is a different thing when they are blinded. Not only that...Alex is taking advantage of this, at least to Abbie she is. "I will just wait and see how this plays out," Abbie told herself.

**Casey's Home**

Casey was finally dressed and waited for Alex to come up. She was wearing a short black dress and red heels. Hopefully, Alex would love it.

After a couple minutes of waiting, someone knocked on her door. She quickly got up fixed her hair and open up the door.

"Hey!" Alex smiled brightly. Looking Casey up and down.

Casey hugged her and locked her door.

Alex drives them to the restaurant and they chat a little bit when they arrive. They are laughing and giggling about each other's lives.

Casey was now lively. She was thoroughly having fun...one thing led to another and they ended up in Casey's Apartment.

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this?" Casey asked...she wanted to respect Alex, but the lust in her eyes stated otherwise.

Alex was breathing deeply after every kiss, slowly leading each other to the bed room.

Casey quickly unclothed Alex and vice versa. Alex roughly pushed Casey on the bed and laid kisses up and down her neck, breathing upon her. She passed her hand through Casey's clit.

"You are wet." She stated with excitement.

"Uhm..." Casey moaned in ecstasy. Alex smiled.

"You are so hot." Alex moaned as she crashed her lips onto Casey's.

Casey opened her mouth, putting her all into that kiss.

Alex attacked Casey delectable nipples. She surrounded the nipple with her mouth. In a pattern of licking and sucking, causing a mutter to escape the lips of the red head.

"Uhm..." Casey continued to moan. If that was unbearable...Alex between her legs is death.

Alex trailed her kiss up and down the red heads thigh.

"Alex please." The want was there. She wanted to feel Alex inside her and around her.

Alex massaged Casey's center with her tongue using deliberate swipes to illicit a moan from Casey...working every time.

"Fuck...Alex..." Casey moaned as Alex sucked on her clit going on a hasty speed. Casey not knowing what to do with her hands she starts to massage her nipples. As the orgasm builds up. Casey's hips start rocking erratically.

"Uh...Oh my fuck!" She screeches as the orgasm overtakes her and Alex continues to attack her clit.

Casey's moans are ceased as Alex leans to kiss her roughly on the lips, breaking to breathe.

Casey somehow maneuvers and gets above Alex. Employing the same exact tactics Alex used.

Casey couldn't wait. She wanted Alex to feel the same exact way she felt with her orgasm.

She sucked on Alex's clit and fingering Alex with two fingers.

"Um...Casey...faster..." She lustily stated.

Casey sucked faster and thrust her deeper and harder, causing Alex to shift uncontrollably and her back arching.

"Oh shit...mmmm...shit...Casey." Alex moans.

Alex's muscles tighten up between Casey's fingers and release an orgasm. The arousal radiating throughout her body.

"You liked that?" Casey asked with certainty in her voice.

Alex smiled, "That was the best I have ever had." She replied smiling.

Casey leaned to kiss her once again. "Are you staying over?" Casey asked hoping she will say yes.

"I have to work tomorrow...but we should certainly see each other again." Alex replies getting up and putting her clothes back on.

"Thank you for a great night, Casey." She replied before leaving the apartment.

Casey entangled her hand in Alex's and leaned to give Alex a sensual kiss.

Casey let her go and smiled. "Have a great night."

"Already did." Alex answered smiling.

**AN: This was a treat to AC readers...next is treat for AO...this story does not end pretty...Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I owed this to you yesterday. Here it is. :) Expectations and The Different Side of Life update tomorrow. **

Olivia woke up early to her big date with Alex. She felt kind of guilty knowing that Casey is in the clouds about this, but it was for her own good. She didn't want Casey to give up on love just because she got the date and Casey didn't.

Olivia dressed up for work and headed there soon after.

* * *

><p>Casey woke up early to meet with Abbie at a coffee shop. Once she arrived there she spotted Abbie sitting at a table on her phone.<p>

"Hey." Casey hugged Abbie.

"You look happy." Abbie noticed Casey's wide smile.

"I am...Alex and I..."

"You had sex?" Abbie whispered shocked.

"Yes...and don't sound so surprised...but...she did say I was the best she ever had...meaning I will be seeing more of her." Casey replied happier than ever.

_That little bitch is playing with my friend's feelings, _Abbie thought.

"Why are you mad?" Casey asked noticing the arching of Abbie's eyebrows.

"What? No...I was...thinking..." Abbie replied quickly. "Wow, look at the time...I have to get to work...but, I can talk to you later." Abbie quickly stood up and left her friend confused.

* * *

><p>Olivia got a call an hour earlier asking if Olivia would like a homemade dinner instead. The conversation somehow turned and Olivia ended up hosting the dinner at her home.<p>

She was almost done preparing when she heard a knock.

She opened the door. "Come in." Olivia smiled opening the door widely letting Alex come in.

Alex hugged the detective and Olivia led her to a seat in the dining table.

"Wow. This looks and smells really good." Alex replied taking the seat Olivia held out for her.

"I know." Olivia swiftly sat in her seat.

"This is delicious...what do you call it?" Alex asked astounded by the flavor of each bite she took. "I swear if you weren't a detective you would have been a chef."

Olivia smiled absorbing every little thing that came out of the beautiful blondes' lips. Once they were done Olivia cleared up the table and sat by Alex on the sofa.

"You are stunning this evening." Olivia smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you...You are the first person I have been with in a while and I feel safe with you." Alex smiled back.

Olivia took this as a great time to capture Alex's lips in hers, slowly tracing Alex's teeth with her tongue.

"Mmm..." Alex softly muttered. "Let's take this to the bedroom..." Alex told Olivia.

Olivia suddenly looked into Alex's eyes. There was a longing...something that has not been satisfied. Olivia hesitantly nodded. "This is our first date..."

Alex gazed into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes full of concern. "We are adults and I really am having a great time."

Olivia smiled and got up and held onto Alex's hand and headed into the bedroom.

Olivia slowly took off Alex's clothes. She pulled off Alex's shirt and kissed her neck and went down to her shoulders. Then kissing her forearm leading to her palms. She then took off Alex's bra. She gently placed Alex on the bed and captured Alex's nipple in her lips sucking them causing them to become erect. With each passing lick...Alex would moan. Olivia slowly left trails of kisses down to Alex's pants. She smiled as she quickly unbuttoned Alex's pants, pulled down her panties, and smirked at the magnificent sight in front of her.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked smiling.

Olivia started for Alex's center. She licked and thrust her fingers into Alex deeper and deeper.

"Umm..." Alex moaned.

Olivia sucked on Alex's clit reaching her other hand to massage Alex's nipple. As Alex reached ecstasy she screamed Olivia's name. Olivia slowly brought herself next to Alex.

Alex leaned her head to kiss Olivia.

"You don't have to...Alex..." Olivia spoke knowing Alex was going to return the favor. "I want to please you tonight." Olivia leaned in and met lips with the blonde.

"I have to say that you are the best I ever had." Alex told Olivia smiling.

"That is nice to hear..." Olivia leaned in to kiss Alex, tracing the blondes' lips with her tongue.

"What time is it?" Alex asked softly.

"Exactly midnight." Olivia responded.

"Shoot...I have to work tomorrow..." Alex quickly got out of the bed and started putting her clothes on.

"Let me help you." Olivia grabbed her bra and placed it on for her and slow placed her blouse back on buttoning it for her and fixed her hair.

"Thank you." Alex replied kissing Olivia once again.

Olivia led her to the door.

"I would love to do this again..." Alex stated.

Olivia nodded. "Yes...I really enjoyed this...I would love to do it again."

They kissed once more and Olivia watched her walk away.

"This was a very productive evening," Olivia spoke to herself.

She took a shower and when she was just about to sleep a knock was on her door.

"It's fucking two in the morning." Olivia walked slowly towards the door with her gun.

She quickly opened it once she had seen the person on the other side.

"Abbie?" Olivia asked.

"Look, Serena kicked me out...I _don't _want to talk about it...but, I don't have money for a hotel...with the crappy pay they give me. Can I crash here tonight?" She asked Olivia.

Olivia shook her head and opened the door wider. Abbie entered and Olivia locked the door.

She lead Abbie to her bed...This was a normal routine...Abbie pissed Serena off...and she would go to either Casey's or Olivia's home.

"Stay on your side this time...I don't want to push you to the floor...understood." Olivia got on the right side and Abbie got in the left.

"Did you date Alex tonight?" Abbie asked curiously.

Olivia yawned..."I'll tell you details later...sleep now..."

**AN: People are getting played...People getting caught...ahh the wonders of writing... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the last chapter. Btw...I do not own these characters although I wish I did. All rights to Dick Wolf. Read on. :)**

Abbie woke up early to make coffee. She tried not to make too much noise because it seems Olivia was still tired from the last night.

She decided to watch TV and drink her coffee. After a couple minutes Olivia woke and groggily trotted to the living room to look at Abbie who was screaming on the phone.

Abbie smiled shyly, "We will talk about this later. Love you." She shut the phone off.

"You and Serena must have had a horrible fight." Olivia smiled gently. She walked off into the kitchen to poured herself some coffee and walked out and sat in the couch where Abbie was sitting.

"So what was the fight about...,"Olivia asked and sipped her coffee.

"Um...Stuff...So you never told me the details about last night...Did she tell you she couldn't see you anymore?" Abbie hoped that was the case or else she would have a huge problem in her hands.

"What? No...we...um..."

"Don't tell me you had sex with her..."

Olivia nodded puzzled, "I did...why? Is that bad?"

Abbie hid her anger and gritted her teeth. "Nothing...I just...I just want you to...Tell me what happened after..."

Olivia still gazed at Abbie puzzled. "Actually, something that I found amazing is that she told me she hasn't been with someone in a long time..."

"Try like yesterday," Abbie stated under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked.

"Wow, my voice is going...all that screaming, you know. Well, what else?" Abbie asked her.

"She also told me...I know this is corny...but it means a lot and I think she is the one..."

"What did she tell you?" Abbie wondered.

Olivia shifted and a smile formed in her face, "She told me that I was the best she ever had..."

A vein popped in Abbie's hand...rather it should have popped because she was tightened her grip on Olivia's remote and cracked it open.

She only noticed that she cracked it when she felt a sharp a pain in her palms. One of the cracked pieces inserted itself into her palms and she bled out.

"What the..." Olivia quickly got up and grabbed first aid.

"Fuck! Fuck! Stupid Whore! Shit, what did I do!" Abbie screamed holding her hand.

"Calm down...It's not that big of a cut..." Olivia grabbed Abbie's hand.

"Liv...I need you to call Casey here...Ok...I need to tell you both something." Abbie gritted her teeth as Olivia wiped the cut clean with an alcohol wipe.

"What do you have to tell us?" Olivia asked not looking away from the cut.

"Something important...now call Casey." Abbie yanked her hand away from Olivia and grabbed the phone and handed it to Olivia, "Call."

Olivia looked at her, "Ok..." Olivia grabbed the phone and called Casey.

"Hey, um...Abbie wanted me to call you...she has something to say to us...I don't know...just come as soon as you can." Olivia shut the phone.

"Good. She is coming right?" Abbie asked.

Olivia nodded. She really has no idea what her friend is so psyched about.

After half an hour Casey came knocking on Olivia's door, "I am on my lunch break...Can you tell me what is going on...Abbie." Casey came in, through the door, bluntly.

Abbie stood up. "Both of you sit."

They both cautiously sat down.

"Ok...I know you are going to hate me for this...but I have to blurt it out. I can't have my friends get played by an ice queen."

Olivia looked at Abbie puzzled. Casey just gave her a death stare.

"Alexandra Cabot hooked up with the both of you." Abbie breathed out the first of the worst.

Olivia looked at Casey and back at Abbie, "What do you mean?" Olivia finally asked as Casey thought the same thing.

"I mean...that night we went to the club...Alex said yes to the both of you...and of course you both lied because you didn't want to hurt each other's ego...You both put me in a tough position...I thought the situation will solve on its own...but it didn't. She obviously had sex with the both of you...She told you both that you were the best she's ever had...She is a bitch that should be knocked straight." Abbie spoke, with a pissed off look in her face.

The other two were in shock, but mostly anger rested on their shoulders.

"Abbie you let her do this to us...and you just stood by...what a friend you are." Casey replied.

"Wha...What a friend I am? I have done...I made sure you weren't hurt...I didn't know she was going to pull this. It was yours and Liv's fault you didn't tell each other you got the date and that is certainly not my fault." Abbie countered.

"Hey! We have to stop blaming each other and think of some way to stop her..."

"We can get in her house and triple team her...Then she will know her plan is spoiled." Abbie replied smiling.

"One...We are cops and lawyers...do we really want to risk...breaking in?" Olivia replied.

"No...we go to her office...I go in talk to her and you come in while I am still there and talk about how your night was amazing and then she will know she was trapped." Casey replies.

"Or we can just knock on her door and tell her straight forward." Abbie retorts.

Everyone nodded in unison and they all drove in their separate cars to Alex's office building.

Olivia, Abbie, and Casey entered the building and headed straight for Alex's office and softly knocked.

"Come in" a faint voice from inside spoke.

Casey came in first. "Hi, Case...I have a lot of work...can I talk to you later." Alex smile softly at her.

This only angered Casey, but she held it in.

Olivia was next, she knocked on the open door.

Alex stared. "W...What brings you here Detective?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Well our night last night was not finished and I thought that you would love to finish later today... Hey, Case." Olivia smiled.

"Wow...Alex you slept with Olivia...Last night..."

"No..." Alex replied.

"Yes, we did...you totally slept with me...What is it to you, Casey?...she's mine."

"Wow...She slept with me two nights ago..." Casey acted hurt.

"Well, did she say you were the best she ever had?" Olivia asked.

Alex was obviously horrified by the situation. She got out of her seat and Olivia reached to sit her down.

Abbie came in and shut and locked the door. Alex quickly removes her glasses from her eyes... "What the hell is going on?" Alex asked still trying to hold composure.

Olivia and Casey both glanced at each other. "Well, Alex...you played us...bad...I mean it was going to go on as if you really meant we were the 'best you've ever had,' but we aren't are we...It was a real nice joke you played in us there. Now, none of us wants to go to jail...so I just want to ask you why?" Olivia asked cocking her head.

"Look...I am sorry...This was a misunderstanding...I thought that is what you wanted... this Love triangle thing, it was spur of the moment. All I am saying is I was really stupid here and I will try to give it my best shot...to make it up...to the both of you...The three of you." Alex replied scared out of her wits.

"I swear Olivia...I wanted her to pay...but she seems so...apologetic." Casey directed at Olivia.

Olivia nodded and revealed a furry pink handcuff and pink duct tape. "These are for you...we are going to tie you to the chair...unbutton the first few buttons on your shirt." Olivia demanded.

Alex did as she was told.

"Now sit." Olivia spoke with anger.

"Isn't this against the law." Alex replied.

"Funny thing about law...they don't arrest for sexual favors... I mean pink handcuffs...pink tape...If they find these you reputation is torn," Casey laughed.

Alex sat and Olivia tied her up.

They all smiled at their work and walked out of the office.

Alex thought maybe she could get away with this, but in the end she ended up with double trouble. If she gets caught with handcuffs and pink duct tape that would give her double the trouble. She sat there in the dark, with the door closed and couldn't call for help because they placed duct tape on her mouth.

**The End**

**AN: Lol...what do you think..? Did Alex deserve it?**


End file.
